Polarization mode dispersion is a limiting factor for high-speed, long haul fiber optic communication. All network operators with high polarization mode dispersion fiber or high bit rate long haul and ultra-long-haul systems face this problem and network routes with older fiber are particularly vulnerable. Due to its stochastic nature, polarization mode dispersion affects channels at random and varies in time. Many polarization mode dispersion compensation techniques have been explored. Each of these is categorized by two characteristics: location of the active mechanism and the number of channels mitigated by a single channel. So far, known compensation techniques are expensive and cumbersome. It is therefore desirable to minimize outage probability of all channels in a cost efficient manner.